<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>酒吧后街 by Naxim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156641">酒吧后街</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxim/pseuds/Naxim'>Naxim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxim/pseuds/Naxim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我从酒吧后门出来的时候看见他了，他就在那里抽烟。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>酒吧后街</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>妹妹头站街莉莉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我从酒吧后门出来的时候看见他了，他就在那里抽烟。全身上下穿的都是黑色，黑色的毛呢外套，黑色的西装裤，黑色的皮鞋，只有大衣领子翻下来打开能看见一片白色。巷口的灯光远远地照在他身上，只能看见模糊的影子，火星时不时被抖下来一点。</p><p>我看着他抽了好一会，不知道他是的确没看见这里有人，或者说不在乎，等他快抽完了我才走过去的。走近了我才看清楚这人年纪比我还大，应该是快三十了，还是三十多？头发有些长，刘海差不多都要把眼睛盖住了，如果不是长得高，从背后看的确是像个女人。</p><p>我走到面前了他才抬眼看我，眼神疲惫而飘忽，似乎很努力地在辨认我是个什么东西。我抬头看他的脸，是的他比我还高那么一点，的的确确漂亮极了，弄得我移不开眼睛，不过我只是看着他，我还什么都没做，我觉得我的表情也没有很凶恶吧，忽然发现他的眼睛瞳孔收缩，不知道把我当成什么了，直接一拳挥过来打算往我脸上招呼。</p><p>我没喝太多把自己喝傻，挡住一拳没让他锤我脸上，倒是我火气上来，一巴掌扇在漂亮脸蛋上把他扇得坐在地上。</p><p>我还以为今晚得用打架结束很可惜的时候，我发现反而是他坐在地上熄火了。我再次靠近他，他捂着脸抬头看我，眼神是清醒了点。刚才光顾着看脸，这时候我才看见他脖子往下的吻痕，似乎外套里也没穿衣服。我不知道是什么驱使我，可能是酒，也可能是刚才那一拳，毕竟这种时候这种地方，没人有清醒的脑子，所以我开始在他面前解皮带。</p><p>他的视线逐渐从我的脸上顺下来到我的手上，等我解开皮带的时候，是他的手把我的裤链拉下来的。<br/>
他就是那么顺从地坐在地上，把一个陌生男人的阴茎放进自己的嘴巴里。</p><p>我开始觉得他是出来卖的了，这个岁数换别人可能不行，但是他有这张漂亮脸蛋的资本，指不定现在还很贵。敢穿个外套就出门，领子那么开怕别人看不见他身上的印子，裤子里估计也是一屁股别人的精液。</p><p>我开始笑他是婊子，一开始我只是在脑子里想想，结果边想边听才发现窜进我耳朵里的是我自己的声音，原来我说出来了，但我还在说，因为他听了之后没用牙齿对待我的鸡巴，反而缩了下嘴。</p><p>他含进去一半，另一半在用手，我知道他的本事肯定不止这样，我手刚摁上他的后脑勺，在我阴茎上的手就放下去了，我的阴茎全进了他嘴巴，他牙齿收得非常好，还有舌头，我进去的时候会动得很，我抽出去一点马上就追出来继续舔，这比女人的洞还厉害，这得给别人吃多少次鸡巴才能练出来？所以笑他是不是接活接得多那么熟练。他听完好像是为了证明给我看，给我使劲吸了两下，操，我他妈差点没憋住。</p><p>我想着他那么厉害，就开始报复心理的往他喉咙里捅，结果完全进得去，他也没有不适的样子，打开嗓子随便让我用。我笑得更厉害了，毕竟是真的爽，我开始把手插进他头发里，用力把他往我鸡巴上摁，我真巴不得把我的蛋都塞进那个又湿又热的洞里，说真的要是我再喝多点根本坚持不过两分钟。</p><p>他被我插得有点急，开始叫唤，呜呜咽咽的像个小狗，我没管他继续捅，捅得他眼泪都下来了，我才好心提醒他一句我要射进去。他头发早被我抓乱了，本来挺整齐的，现在被汗和眼泪糊在脸颊边上，眼睛眯起来，似乎是快被我操嘴巴操到高潮了，虽然他手根本没放进自己裤子里，他穿一身黑估计是怕人家看出来自己裤子没就干过都是湿的吧，屁股里夹着精液现在肯定都漏出来了，前面也漏水漏个不停，穿内裤也兜不住，何况他穿没穿还不好说。</p><p>所以我放慢了点速度，一边插一边问他，外套里没穿衣服是不是裤子里也没穿内裤，被人射在里面都没洗洗就跑出来接口活？</p><p>我估计是说中了，我看见他抖着全身眯起眼睛，喉咙也收紧，我趁机在里面多停了一会。没多久他肩膀和喉咙一起放松下来，肯定射了。</p><p>还没等他眼睛睁开缓过神，我又继续使劲捅，顺便善意提醒他接好，捅了个十几下往他喉咙里射，全射完了我才拔出来。</p><p>估计是刚才没彻底反应过来，还是被呛到了点，我穿好裤子扣皮带的时候他坐在地上咳，不过等我从口袋里掏钱的时候他已经在用袖子擦嘴巴了。</p><p>我把几张皱巴巴的钞票凑了个整扔在他面前的地上，我走出去好远也没人来追着我打，看来是安全了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>